Callie and Raven
by JDFFan2278
Summary: Just two non-Rangers in love.


There was a woman standing at the water's edge. Callie, an innocent lady in the full bloom of youth, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the cobalt water with her gentle lilac orbs. Her magenta hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she pushed her headband away from her eyes. She wore a mauve bikini top, her hazel back covered only by a thin bit of string, and a tight lilac miniskirt showed the shape of her hips and the toast-colored tone of her legs. Her locks flowed in a magenta torrent past her shoulders, complementing her childlike khaki visage. A prominent scar stood out on her henna skin. A noticeable sigil provided proof of her descent. She stood, awaiting her love.  
It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on her that they were meant to be. From then on, she cared about her with every fiber of her being, but Raven switched from warmth to coldness in a flash, struggling with her inner anguish. But she loved her no matter how many times she pushed her away. That was how it was to this very day. Callie," Raven said simply with no trace of emotion. Her azure depths complimented her crimson hair, belying her baleful heart. She was dressed in refined garb befitting her station. She had a toned but slender body covered with auburn skin. A prominent scar stood out on her cinnamon skin. As Callie drew nearer, she caught a note of Raven's familiar scent of lingering iron and steel. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared.  
"Oh, Raven! You came!" Callie said breathlessly, reaching out to take her into an embrace. Raven took a half-step back, enough to remind her that she still preferred some distance. Callie humored her and dropped her arms without comment, still smiling. With that, they began to walk along the beach.  
"Raven," Callie intoned, "the sea is beautiful, isn't it? It's so cerulean and glittering." She glanced toward Raven, who was unresponsive. "U-um... I'm really glad we can spend time together today. It's so lovely and warm."  
"I don't care about the weather," Raven snapped.  
Callie jumped a bit and then fell silent, barely whispering, "Sorry." Almost instantly, guilt flashed across Raven's face, but just as quickly her cold facade returned to hide it. She looked at her, the loveliness of her periwinkle mane, the hint of sadness in her angelic pools, and her beauty pierced Raven's heart with shame. Who was she, after all, to hurt such a creature? Raven was to her as a devil to an angel. She summoned the strength to confess, "No." Callie looked up at her with surprise. "Don't be... never mind." I should be the one who's sorry, Raven thought to herself, but she couldn't work up the courage to say it. Gently, Callie brought her hand toward hers, whispering, "It's okay. I mess up a lot of 't... don't worry for me." For a few moments they passed through another chilly silence. "Callie," Raven murmured at last. "I like these dates."  
"Do you really?" Callie piped hopefully.  
She was so burdened by time. Always reliving that day. Not only that, she was a freak. And yet still Callie looked at her with such adoration. Raven was undeserving. "Yes," she muttered. "I like spending time with you." Callie beamed such a happy smile at her that she couldn't help but look away. "I admit it, all right? ... I hate it when you're sad."  
Callie slipped her fingers into Raven's curled hand and whispered, "I'm not so sad. I wish I could make you less sad. You're really hurting inside, I can feel it." Raven accepted her touch and held her hand in hers, saying nothing. After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. It seemed to Callie that something had been bothering Raven for the last few hours - or maybe longer than 's haunted hardened cobalt windows to her soul were cast down and away, focused upon nothing in particular.

Callie really didn't want her to be troubled. She felt her pain as if it were her own. Tilting herhead so that her hair fluttered against her cheeks, she murmured, "Raven... what's wrong?"

"Callie... it's, just..."

Callie slipped both of her hands into hers, gazing into Raven's melancholy globes. "Raven... I'll listen."

Raven took a deep breath and gazed back into Callie's magenta crystals with a look full ofdespairing sadness, whispering, "I... I keep remembering it... That day. Callie, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it burns. But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment... Not a moment's peace." Callie listened quietly, pain flashing across her features as Raven recounted her sorrows. At last, she finished, and a moment of silence passed between them.

Raven seemed so hollow and unsure. Callie brought her head against her chest in reassurance, murmuring, "I... Raven, that's... that's something I've felt too. My worst memory... sometimes, sometimes I remember it again, and it hurts... just like that. ...You're not alone, Raven." Callie brushed her fingertips against Raven's arm. Raven's eyes began to redden, and she abruptly pulled Callie into a fierce embrace. Callie's orbs widened at first, but then she too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Raven's touch.

"You," Raven whispered, her breath hot on Callie's ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Mm. Sunset."

Callie lifted her head at Raven's words to behold the dying sun's French vermillion radiance. "How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, Raven took Callie's hands in hers and said quietly and seriously, "Callie... you are the only one who has ever meant so much to me. Without you... Without you, I would be the sea without the moon - the moon without the sun - I would be... lost."

"Raven," she breathed in response. "You are special to me too. You are my moon and stars."

"Callie, I..." Raven whispered, seemingly to herself. But when Callie looked at her, she saw a glimmer of hope in her morose pools.

Callie sighed with contentment and brought Raven closer. She gazed at the beautiful aureate rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Callie."

Their lips met, and lavender strands met cherry ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Raven, her eternally faithful lover. Callie thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
